Damned
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: ~*chapter 2 up*~ Rogue is on the run with new powers and almost complete control. She finds a tempoerary safe haven @ her former hom in bayville but will they learn the awful truth why Rogue has to run!! Remy/Rogue Scott/Jean Kitty/Kurt r/r plz
1. Damned One

Standard Diclaimer Don't own anything sorri!!!  
  
OK OK OK I know I should be working on A life Beyond Living but iI have a massaive load of homework I never found the time and then my stupid computer won't let me on the Net and to top it off I have got a serious case of writers block it's just been a very very bad year hopefully w/ the end so near I can get ride of all this bad karma!!!  
  
Ok now on w/ the story!!!!  
  
  
  
Damned Chapter 1  
  
She ran. It of course wasn't a new occurrence it was her comfort  
  
really but this particular run was anything but comforting. They were  
  
practically on her tail. She couldn't out run them for long she had to  
  
find a way out. She ran into a dark alley. And jumped. This of course  
  
was no ordinary jump this jump came from a girl anything but  
  
ordinary no this jump had a purpose. She hit the side of the wall about  
  
50 ft up and pushed off that and jumped again only to land now on  
  
the roof of the building on the other side. She squatted and looked  
  
down honing her senses as she peered into the shadowy depths she  
  
saw the figures that were chasing her but that's it she only saw the  
  
outlines she couldn't see anything else for she was flexing talents that  
  
had been dormet for a very long time she refused to use them was  
  
more like it. She watched them look all around and after a long time of  
  
serching the figures abondand the alley to try and look else where.  
  
She sighed. "Gawd that was.." she never finished her sentence  
  
because her sixth sence kicked in and warned her that there was  
  
danger heading her way she turned and ran she knew she had ta get  
  
  
  
to a place where she was safe a safe haven she needed to go home. But  
  
  
  
what would happen if she went home to see her father her brother  
  
  
  
her established family she hadn't thought of them for so long of course  
  
  
  
she wrote every day to say she was alive but they had to be short  
  
  
  
detailless and never had a return address. The letters never satisfied  
  
  
  
her and she couldn't call. She was a danger to them then but she had  
  
  
  
control now years of training in deserts where the next person was  
  
  
  
miles away. No one she could hurt she thought that was best when  
  
  
  
she learned control she returned to civilization to learn what she had  
  
  
  
missed and promised to return when she was ready. But she was  
  
scared scared what she would find she hated the look of pure fear  
  
  
  
they gave her when she wasn't in control and it devasted her when  
  
  
  
they locked her up for the safty of others. So she ran but now was her  
  
  
  
time to return was she ready she didn't know and she couldn't wait to  
  
  
  
find out she needed help and a safe haven she needed home so she  
  
  
  
jumped into the air and floated there. It was exilerating to be in the air  
  
  
  
after so long she thought she'd never use again but she was wrong so  
  
  
  
she lifted in to the air she flew up until she reached a point where the  
  
  
  
allitude was to dense for any aircraft to reach she couldn't be seen or  
  
  
  
found on her way there. She was on her way to so she flew towards  
  
  
  
her home. Bayville, New York  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She landed right on the front porch she once called home. And  
  
  
  
reached for the doorknob. Once the door was opened she saw that her  
  
  
  
arrival was indeed known she was greeted by her long long agao  
  
  
  
family she left so she could pursue control. She thought it ironic she  
  
  
  
first ran from this place to keep everyone safe now she was fleeing to  
  
  
  
this place only to keep herself safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome Rouge you were deeply missed" Oruro said as she was  
  
  
  
the first to break the silence she moved forward and the two  
  
  
  
embraced. Back in the day they were practically joined at the hip  
  
  
  
they were the best of friends. Rouge missed Oruro a lot she once told  
  
  
  
her friend that she was her big toe. Oruro laughed Rogue told her that  
  
  
  
she was her big toe because she represented that she was seemingly  
  
  
  
unneeded when took first glance but when you looked deeper you  
  
  
  
found the importance of the big toe and understood that if it were ever  
  
  
  
lost it would she would be incomplete and Rogue was she felt like she  
  
  
  
had a hole in her being after she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's my big toe doing?" Rogue couldn't help but ask and Oruro  
  
  
  
looked happy Rogue could tell she missed her nicknamke though she  
  
  
  
hated it when she was called by it.  
  
  
  
"Your big toe missed her foot a lot and felt incomplete w/o it" she  
  
  
  
called Rogue her foot when she called Oruro her big toe it was there  
  
  
  
language there weird terms of endearment. The two stopped their hug  
  
  
  
which felt like it lasted forever.  
  
"Hello Professor" Rogue said directing her attention to her  
  
  
  
former mentor he was her favorite teacher next to her daddy.  
  
  
  
"It's Nice to have you home again the place wasn't the same w/o  
  
  
  
you it felt so empty though we have a lot more students now" She was  
  
  
  
happy he smiled she missed his smile it was the kind of smile that  
  
  
  
brightened your day to bright yellow no matter what dark shade it  
  
  
  
used to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue said her 'his' to everyone. Scott and Jean were now  
  
  
  
dating. She learned that the X-men were still helping out and her  
  
  
  
uniform was retired along with her colors no one had them they felt it  
  
  
  
wrong to let anyone have them. She learned her father went to the  
  
  
  
airport to get her brother Kurt and the professor informed them both of  
  
  
  
her arrival and they were hurrying now the get back home. She found  
  
  
  
her old room was exactly the same even the mess she left when she  
  
  
  
was gone she knew no one had touched a thing she could smell herself  
  
  
  
  
  
on everything but she smelled something else she smelled her dad her  
  
  
  
brother and all the orginal x-men their sent was the heaviest she  
  
  
  
knew they all have been in there probably remembering the good ole'  
  
  
  
days. She sat on her bed and layed down marveling in the  
  
  
  
comfortanbleness she quicley fell asleep. She had used a lot of energy  
  
  
  
on her way here. And she was spent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where is she" Logan asked as he raced into the mansion only to  
  
  
  
smell the faint whiff of sulfur his son had beet him to the pounch but  
  
  
  
he was not angry he was happy he hadn't seen Rogue, his daughter, in  
  
  
  
5 years she wrote yea on a regular basis more like she wrote every  
  
  
  
single day she was gone and she was always started out her letters  
  
  
  
with I'm alive it was a ongoing joke that Oruro and Logan used to say  
  
  
  
since she was the strongest of them all that right before battle they  
  
  
  
told each other "don't die" it always brought a smile the orginal  
  
  
  
members always gathered to read Rogues letters she sent one to each  
  
  
  
of them. They were sad that she never had a return address but they  
  
  
  
understood she didn't want to be found and she could have that  
  
  
  
happen when she didn't want to be found she never was.  
  
  
  
  
  
She's sleeping in her bed Logan Kurt is up there already to wake  
  
  
  
her"  
  
  
  
WHAT he shouldn't wake her she may need her rest"  
  
  
  
"she said when you arrived to wake her so we sent Kurt to do it  
  
  
  
I thought he might enjoy it" The professor smilied Kurt used to wake  
  
  
  
up Rogue when she lived there he always had ways to wake her up  
  
  
  
and because of it he was always escaping death and it thrilled him to  
  
  
  
a tee when she left Kurt still BAMFed in there he did that everyday it  
  
  
  
took awhile for him to smile and when he did it was forced anyone  
  
  
  
with eyes could tell Rogue and Kurt were very close they depended  
  
  
  
on each other they were more than just siblings that what made them  
  
  
  
special.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KURT YOU ANNOYING LIL' ELF I'M GONNA STARANGLE YOUR  
  
  
  
HARRY LIL NECK" the scream could be heard through all the halls of  
  
  
  
the mansion it brought a smile to all who knew it's significance and  
  
  
  
Logan most off all smiled his rare smiles ever since Rogue left it was  
  
  
  
refreshing and contagious  
  
  
  
Kurt BAMFed back to the prof. And Logan and fell to the ground with  
  
  
  
laughter. About 5 seconds later Rogue busted in to the room and  
  
  
  
chased Kurt all around the room till they were both tired and  
  
  
  
laughing. Logan couldn't help but grabbing Rogue in a big huge bear  
  
  
  
hug and Rogue gladly returned the hug.  
  
  
  
"hey daddy have you gained some weight" Rogue couldn't help  
  
  
  
but put in. Logan laughed but in truth he had lost weight more than  
  
  
  
gained.  
  
  
  
"Now listen daddy the professor is letting me cook dinner today  
  
  
  
since he says you guys mostly have take out and that gruel that Jean  
  
  
  
and Oruro call food and that poison Kitty whips up. But I don't want  
  
you getting high blood pressure so you get only fruits and veggies!!"  
  
  
  
Rogue said  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now wait a moment darlin' you shouldn't cook on you first day  
  
  
  
back" but it was a lost cause cuz Rogue had already cooked up a feast  
  
  
  
she ha Jean's help but she mostly got the ingredients Rogue was famed  
  
  
  
for her amazing concoctions. All the new students Rogue had never  
  
  
  
meet were all staring in amazement most of them pretended to eat the  
  
  
  
food but secretly used some of their cash to buy fast food but they  
  
  
  
knew just by the smell alone that today was different. The food looked  
  
  
  
great fit for a king it was all the student dream come true. The kitchen  
  
  
  
was a traffic jam and those who didn't know of Rogue knew now  
  
  
  
because she lashed out on those who tried to get a taste of her food she  
  
had them all scared of her by the end of the table setting. When it was  
  
time to eat their was a mad rush for the table with eager students  
  
  
  
wanting to taste good food for once.  
  
  
  
okok that's the end of chapter 1 I liked this story and itching to write it I'm glad I did hope you enjoy it please tell me what you think. O and yes of course this is a Remy/Rogue love thing I mean is their any other kind of good love story. Remy's coming' in the Next chapter so just be patient!!!!!!!! 


	2. Damned Two

Damned Chapter 2  
  
The whole mansion seemed bigger then the last time she was here.  
  
However, she knew one room was going to be the same "the Danger Room". When  
  
Rogue lived here, it was here favorite place next to her room. Rogue walked to the  
  
danger Room and typed in her code. She was relieved that the professor did not  
  
delete it obviously her dad made sure it wasn't deleted. She went to the controls  
  
and started making a new program. The danger rooms control room's door slide  
  
open and someone walked in.  
  
"And here Remy thought he was da only one who likes da danger room"  
  
The voice behind Rogue said.  
  
"Well sugah guess you were wrong" Rogue said turning around in the swivel  
  
chair to face him. She saw that he was drop dead gorgeous and he obviously  
  
knew it. His stance was all she needed ta see to know every inch of his  
  
personality cocky to a tee. She was turned off immediately. She turned around to  
  
get back to business and hit the create button and watched her newly created  
  
simulations appear before her eyes through the glass.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going now I'd invite ya Remy is it but I'm not sure  
  
you're up for the challenge," Rogue said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Remy smirked and replied "You'd be surprised what dis Cajun can do  
  
chere" HE said following her into the danger room "I'll invite myself and show you  
  
how dis danger room works huh"  
  
Rogue seemed satisfied with his answer and handed him a very dark scarf  
  
that was made out of thick material.  
  
"What dis be for" he said thoroughly confused.  
  
"O didn't I tell ya this sim. Is to be done blind folded but if you don't have to  
  
it might be to much for you" Rogue replied as she saw the dudes confidence drop a  
  
little if she wasn't looking for that she would have never spotted it.  
  
"No No No Cherie Remy can take it," He said putting the blind fold on and  
  
walked in. Rogue just sat there and watched as he stumbled and fell into a hole  
  
and was covered in mud in the process.  
  
"Smooth Cajun you see I would suggest look around and getting a feel of the  
  
terrain before you put the blind fold on" Rogue said helping him up but when he  
  
accidently pulled her down with him she through mud at him. And that's how it  
  
started they had a mud throwing fight until Cyclops came into the danger room  
  
with the new students and started laughing well after everyone else was laughing  
  
and laughing hard.  
  
"Rogue, Remy you don't need the danger Room for that I bet Storm would  
  
gladly make it rain so you guys can play in the mud" Scott said making Rogue and  
  
Remy looked shamed about what they did well sort of. They looked at each other  
  
and scooped up some mud and flung it at Scott and it hit him in the face and  
  
splattered on some other kids which voiced there protest and scrambled for some  
  
mud and started flinging it at each other and the mud fight continued expanding  
  
into full blown war.  
  
The Professor's Office  
  
"That was a very obscene thing to pull Remy and Rogue. You and Mr.  
  
LeBeau have disrupted Scott's class." The professor had said that to Rogue and  
  
Remy for the last hour and a half. He seemed ta have calmed down a little. "It's  
  
nice to know you haven't changed Rogue but the same rules we had then are still  
  
established and expected to be followed now as punishment for yours and Remy's  
  
actions you will become teachers together!"  
  
"What!" Rogue and Remy said at the same time.  
  
"I know you just got back Rogue but all and I mean all the x-men teach  
  
Remy is an X-man and there needed to teach we have a group of kids that will be  
  
arriving and I want you two to welcome them and teach them you will need to  
  
present a lesson plan to me tomorrow and both of you are restricted from  
  
unscheleded morning or another time danger room use do I make myself clear you  
  
two" The professor said  
  
"Crystal" replied rogue  
  
"Oui" said Remy  
  
The two left the office and walked the hallways together. When suddenly  
  
Rogue broke out in laughter. Remy looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"I was just rememberin' tha look on Scott's face after we threw that big ole  
  
pile o' mud at him," Rogue said looking at Remy's confused look. Remy started ta  
  
chuckle. He looked at Rogue for I minute with a serious face and began ta talk.  
  
"Rogue, chere what you be runnin' from" He asked abruptly and watched  
  
as all the color drained from her face and the laughter immediately stopped. "What" She asked shakily  
  
"you seem ta be running' from something Remy know dese tings he watch  
  
ya" he responded  
  
"I'm not runnin' from anything"  
  
"Bayville small town."  
  
"Next ta a big city what does that have ta do with anything"  
  
"It has ta do with everything Bayville is over shadowed by da big bad city  
  
most people don't even know it exists even if dey do live in da city. It just looks ta  
  
me like your lookin' ta get lost, overshadowed, ignored non" He said this time  
  
putting his arm on the wall and stopping her from getting away "I watched Rogue  
  
you seem very jumpy and you avoid da questions about where you were who  
  
you were with and why'd ya come back"  
  
"Look ya lil' Cajun swamp rat mah past is none and ah mean none of your  
  
gawddam business ya wanna stick your nose in something be sure no one ain't  
  
gonna chop it off when they see it" She ranted her southern drawl making her  
  
speech a little more intimidating. He removed his hand slowly still shocked by her  
  
words but most of all the passion behind them. He watched her storm off down the  
  
hall and straight for her room and heard the door slam.   
  
Note to Director:  
  
Subject found!!! Name: Unknown  
  
Codename: Rogue  
  
Biological state: Mutant  
  
Abilities: Contact Absorbtion/Deabsorbtion  
  
Current Whereabouts: Xavier Institutes for the Gifted/Bayville, New York  
  
-Occupants: daily Increastion number unknown  
  
Additional Note: Be aware this is the "supposed" home of the mutant terrorists  
  
activists codenamed "X-Man" and mutant terrorists codenamed "Brotherhood of  
  
Mutants" also be aware also "supposed" home of "Gambit" Dr. Essex rogue  
  
experiment Nathanial has requested the return of said mutant unharmed.  
  
  
  
He put the note down, and with hate and malice dripping from his voice, he  
  
uttered one word.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you try to sue, I'll have a whole bucket of rotten tomatoes crawling with larva ready to meet ya  
  
I know it's hecka short but that's all I could get ta right now I'm still working on ALBL and I'm making it long to compensate for not writing in hecka long time 


End file.
